1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating pages for web browsers and, in particular, web browser pages which are sensitive to the features supported by the web browser to which the page is directed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet web browsers, such as the Microsoft Internet Explorer.TM. and the Netscape Navigator.TM., provide different browsing capabilities. Moreover, web browsers are implemented in different versions, each version including different browser features and capabilities. Oftentimes, users maintain and use older versions of a browser and do not upgrade to more recent versions which support additional features. Given the variety of commercial web browsers being used and the features they support, web page designers have difficulty coding a web page that will be acceptable to all the different browsers.
For instance, recent versions of HyperText Markup Language (HTML) web browsers allow framing. With HTML frames, a web page can be divided into multiple, scrollable regions. Each frame can be provided an individual Uniform Resource Locator (URL) to load information independent of the other frames. A target name can be used to allow the frame to be targeted by other URLs. HTML frames allow users to change the contents in one frame without effecting what is presented in other independent frames. Certain HTML browsers, such as Microsoft's Internet Explorer Version 2.0 do not support framing. Such web browsers that do not support framing will ignore HTML frame commands and display the contents of the information in the page in a single web page without displaying the information in frames.
Web designers have difficulty designing a template that can generate web pages in a format that is compatible with the various web browser types and version numbers that are being used.